Arthara Silverleaf
Former sentinel Arthara Silverleaf co-runs the Shari'Adune, having met Miraene several months ago and realizing she could use some assistance as leader. Although she is unforgiving and tends to see things in black and white, she is also a fast, aggressive fighter and clever strategist, who usually co-ordinates the Shari'Adune's large-scale attacks. Appearance A Night Elf sentinel in silver armour. She has her hair tied back for better view and on her head is a sentinel's faceguard. On her back is a long two-handed sword and a white bow in a quiver filled with arrows. Around her neck is a necklace threaded with two dozen small pointy tusks. She has a purple tabard and a purple cloak on. Background Arthara Silverleaf was born a twin in Moonglade around three thousand years ago. In her youth she spent her nights playing in the tranquil gardens of Moonglade. She would run around in the forests with her twin Ilathion, swim in lake Elune'ara or listen to the wise old druids. Her father Arthion was also a druid. He has had a bloody past. He fought in both the War of the Ancients and the War of the Shifting Sands. Arthara knows little of her mother but her father says that she is a sentinel. When Arthara asks of her name he goes silent or changes the topic. As a child Arthara showed much promise with a bow. Arthion had hoped that she would be blessed with divine powers by Elune but Arthara was not so lucky. But she is a loyal worshipper of Elune and when in Darnassus she spends much time praying at the Temple of the Moon. Arthara decided, at a young age, that she would join the Sentinel army and see to the protection of the forest and its creatures. She went on to follow this dream and trained under the watchful eye of Meltheria Whitemoon. Meltheria was a former Priestess of the Moon but fell at Hyjal. Her daughter Kaladria, a close friend of Arthara, now trains to become a Priestess like her mother before her. After a while Arthara was asked to join the Shadowleaves, a group within the Sentinels. There she would later meet her good friend Syathin Silverbow Tearleaf. When the first orcs arrived in Ashenvale forest she was curious about their race but when they killed Cenarius she hated them. It was hard for her to fight along side them in the battle of Mount Hyjal. Having survived the Battle of Mount Hyjal she once again crept into the forests of Ashenvale to help restore and reclaim them. Her belief of the Orcs had changed somewhat - now she saw them as honourable and brave warriors. Nevertheless she could not forgive their continued desecration of her homelands, and continued alongside the Shadowleaves to drive the Orcs and their lumber camps back. But suddenly much changed for Arthara. The leader of the Shadowleaves, Theisha, disappeared and Tyrialia, the only person who could have taken her place, was slain in battle. Arthara spend the next months alone. It seemed like she would have to rejoin the Sentinel army until she met Miraene Featherwing. Miraene told her about the Shari'Adune and seeing that Miraene could use some assistance Arthara offered to help her. Arthara is now a proud captain of the Shari'Adune and spends most of her time either at the Shari'Adune's headquarters or out in the forest. Ten years ago Arthara found a lone young wolf cub. She looked after him and trained him. She named the wolf Fenrir who to this day has fought along side her. Fenrir has a white pelt and after years of training with Arthara a strong and loyal companion. Arthara is very proud and fond of Fenrir and sometimes has little competitions with her brother Ilathion who owns a black saber called Maldrim. Personality Arthara is battle-hardened soldier. She fought in the War of the Shifting Sands and at Hyjal. This has given her a pretty black and white view of the world. She is unforgiving and xenophobic but yet she is still compassionate and very loyal. See also The Shari'Adune website (Formerly the Kaldorei Protectorate) Ilathion Silverleaf Miraene Featherwing Category:Characters